


Waking Up From History

by Sanaderion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discussion of HIV/AIDS, F/M, M/M, Multi, Safer Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, but i want to keep it, cold war angst, think that I had a pov shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaderion/pseuds/Sanaderion
Summary: Stream-of-consciousness after Gilbert stops becoming East Germany, expects to fade as Prussia, and rekindles a relationship with Austria and Hungary. Human names and country names both used.





	

_Maybe I should return home._

Gilbert did not feel like leaving the room. He was sitting on one side of the bed, and Roderich was across from him. Elizaveta placed a paper bag near that bed, and sat in a wooden chair. She did not look at them while doing that. Roderich gave Gilbert a confused glance, and said "What are we going to do now?"

Elizaveta booked the plain hotel room beforehand. She sped up walking when she saw Roderich run to Gilbert and hug him. She did not say much while they hugged. She stood there and laid a gentle hand on Gilbert's shoulder. After they broke their hug, Elizaveta gestured to follow her. She was sitting there, with a smile that started small outside, and now was wide.

"You two missed each other so much, and you would only tell me. I never thought that I would see the two of you hug in public. I never thought that I would see many things. You two talked a lot about each other with me. I figured: I could tell about it, or you could tell each other."

Roderich turned to face Gilbert. He closed his eyes, and seemed to practice his words. "The last three months, during some private moments, we would tell stories about getting you across the border, and what we would do with you afterwards."

Roderich had a small smile about it as he continued. "It was a fun little game that we would play to warm up. What we were thinking about, what we wish that we could do. You and I had a history, and we know Veta has a . . . fascination with forbidden intimacies."

Gilbert wanted to break the discomfort and circumscription. "She likes seeing two guys fuck each other, and she knows that we fucked." Roderich seemed to relax, and still had that small smile. Once, when Gilbert was the conquering nation Prussia, he wanted to make Austria more flustered and nervous. Somehow, he did not want to do that now, and was glad that he relaxed Austria rather than frustrated him.

"There was a bit of a spy element to these stories that we would tell each other. We would build up by telling how we would bribe the guards or fight them off."

Gilbert laughed. "We did that too, when we could see each other. I swear that the rooms around Lake Balaton are bugged, but we still whispered plots to smuggle you to her country. I hope the AVH had their fun."

"They started finding reasons why you couldn't visit, so that may answer the question." Elizaveta looked down at her lap and sighed. "We never really went through with our plots. Still was a pain to get the paperwork for visits".

Gilbert stretched. "I would have fought them off a lot more, but I wasn't going to let anyone but you or her know that. Still, the fun started after we got to the part when you were in our room."

Roderich lunged forward and kissed Gilbert. Not polite two kisses on the cheek, but on his mouth. Gilbert opened his mouth, and pushed his tongue into Roderich's open mouth. Their tongues swirled together and slid like playful otters. They pulled away, but not before Roderich nipped gently on Gilbert's lower lip. They both turned to look at Elizaveta. She pulled her chair closer to the edge of the bed. Her green eyes were bright and dilated, and she licked her pink lips.

"Like that?" Roderich asked in a throaty whisper.

Gilbert nodded. "I usually broke off the kiss to grope you or Veta," he said, ending with a raspy chuckle. He pulled Elizaveta by her wrist off her chair. She landed on her stomach, splayed between the two seated men.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes at Gilbert. "If anyone else did that to me, I would have hit them."

Gilbert bent his head and kissed Elizaveta's hand. "You would have hit me anyway when we were younger."

Elizaveta turned her gaze to Gilbert, and gave him a fond smile despite her better instincts. "But let's not talk about us as children."

She sat up with a smirk. "I am in the wrong position, anyway. Let me get up so you gentlemen can sit closer to each other." Elizaveta gets up from the middle of the bed, and moves to right side of the bed. Gilbert stayed on the left, and Roderich pushed closer to the middle of the bed.

They played out the stories by Roderich kissing Gilbert and holding Elizaveta by the waist. Gilbert reached over and stroked Elizaveta's cheeks and wiggled closer to Roderich. Elizaveta kissed Roderich on his neck, and took time to nibble on his ear.

"I like you being improper, Specs. If I survive not being East Germany, I hope to see more of it." Gilbert kissed the top of Roderich's forehead."

Roderich shook his head. "Don't be so morbid."

"Hey now, I didn't say that I was going to die. Maybe I would be brought out on special occasions. Kinda like Bayern every September to October. Ludwig smuggled me pictures from Munich. He looks like such a loser in lederhosen. The boy still does not own a comb. Now, if I had a festival of my own, it would be awesome. It wouldn't just have beer, though it would have it. It also have cannons, flute concerts, maybe some battle reenactments . . ."

Roderich gave Gilbert a blank look. "I thought we were discussing intimacy, not how many things you plan to blow up every year." Elizaveta trailed off in giggles. 

"Oh, I plan to blow you today, or you can blow me. I'm not picky." Gilbert smirked at his companions. Elizaveta kept on giggling. Roderich broke into another shy smile and looked away.

Elizaveta stopped giggling, and cleared her throat. She tilted Roderich's chin up, so that he looked at her. "I am not always sure about the next part. Sometimes, we had our clothes on until none of us could stand it anymore. Other times, we raced to see who could get undressed the quickest."

Roderich pushed himself onto his elbows. The people beside him took the hint and lifted themselves up. Elizaveta loosened and slipped off his cravat. Gilbert slipped his fingers underneath the shirt buttons, and popped each one open. Roderich looked on his now-open shirt.

"I don't have my sewing kit, so it's a good thing that you did not yank off the buttons," Roderich assessed. Gilbert just rolled his eyes, and trailed his fingers against the now-bare chest. 

"No corset today? Did you want to make sure that the awesome me had one less layer of clothing to take off of you?"

Roderich looked at Gilbert, raising his eyebrow. "Or maybe I was in a hurry?" Gilbert chuckled and brushed his fingers against Roderich's nipples. He gasped and turned to nibble on Gilbert's neck.

"I was right", Gilbert said with a smirk.

Gilbert laughed at Roderich's muffled reply. "Sure, fine, I was in a hurry and I didn't want another layer of clothing to get in the way."

Roderich pulled away from Gilbert's neck, and shivered. He looked at the people beside him. "Is there a draft here?"

Elizaveta sighed. "I should have thought of that. I just wanted a room, I didn't think it would have any of the cold draft from the outside."

"It's December. It's going to be cold," Gilbert shrugged. Nevertheless, he moved closer to Roderich and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sometimes, Gilbert and Elizaveta would stop to warm their hands against Roderich's bare skin. At first, it made him jump. Then, it felt like a relief against his hot skin. Waves of warmth rippled through him, their chilly but insistent hands only fueled it. Gilbert kissed along Roderich's neck, biting his earlobe just to hear his breath hitch. Elizaveta untucked Roderich's shirt from his pants, exposing more of his skin. She kissed his stomach, then moved up to lick his right nipple. 

She went back up to kiss Roderich some. "I see you that you had your morning coffee", she murmured into Roderich's chin. 

He shrugged and said, "I hope that it did not taste awful."

"No, just that Gilbert was so anxious that he shoved breath mints from the reception desk into his mouth."

"Hungary! That was not cool!" Gilbert shot up in indignation. "I, uh, didn't want to be some loser with stinky breath, OK? Also, I didn't have anything for breakfast."

Roderich clasped Gilbert's head and pulled him down for a long kiss. Gilbert relaxed and kissed back. Roderich drew away and said "I appreciate your attention to details." Gilbert responded to Roderich's shy smile with a broad grin. Roderich dragged his long fingers from Gilbert's scalp to his neck. Gilbert's grin changed into a pleased shudder.

"I have an idea", Elizaveta said. "Strip for us."

Roderich stood up from the bed. He kept his hands steady despite the pleasant shudders from anticipating their next move. He pushed off his unbuttoned shirt, and slid off his pants. He waited for Gilbert's smart-ass comments about his boxers (which, he must admit, had been mended many times). Gilbert, however, looked surprised that Roderich stopped.

Gilbert shouted, "I know your boxers are a thousand years old, but I want you to take them off."

Roderich allowed himself a smirk, and slipped off the boxers. He shivered, and noticed that he was half-hard.

"Now what? Any colder, and I'm going to retract into myself. That will put a damper on plans, I think."

"So help us undress," Elizaveta responded. She had taken off her sweater, and started to unzip her pants. Gilbert took his shirt off as quick as he could. He was going to unbutton his pants when Roderich walked up to him.

Roderich then kissed Gilbert's shoulder and lightly touched his shoulder. He moved his hand to Gilbert's arms. Roderich traced old scars there. He saw pinker, fresher scars on his shoulders and torso. "You have not been healing," Roderich said with a trace of sadness.

Gilbert shrugged. "Been used to it since 1934. Nothing for you to be sad about."

"I thought that becoming East Germany would . . ."

"Nah. I wasn't the only one there. I just had the name. Brandenburg and Saxony were also East Germany. I was alive, but I was not a nation." Gilbert rubbed his forehead. "I'm the sad one now. This is so not awesome. Anyway, Brandenburg and Sachsen got their asses out of the hellhole and are at Ludwig's house. I don't know if they are going to stay there."

Elizaveta nodded and kissed Gilbert on his cheek. After yanking her pants down, she reached into a paper bag near the bed. She passed a bottle and a small package to Gilbert.

"We never used condoms before", said Roderich, squinting his eyes and looking at his two companions.

"Well, yeah, I have been immune to everything, including sexual diseases. I just . . . I wasn't sure what I was, if I was immune, and if I wasn't, what would happen to you. I mean, if you got sick . . .not just because you'd probably express your rage with more than a piano, or Hungary would do it for you. I don't want to mess up finally seeing you again." Gilbert finished with a sigh and straightened his back. "Never mind, it's nothing, I do what I want."

"It's alright. I will leave it up to you," Roderich said with a nod.

Gilbert was too busy opening his package of condoms. He did enjoy Roderich stroking his arm, and he stole glances at Elizaveta in her bra and underwear, sitting up with an eager expression.

Elizaveta teased. "Did France give you advice? I mean, most of the STDs get called French diseases . . ."

"I am not sure anymore. You ever talk to Alfred? He has a plague killing people and his bosses were ignoring it because gay people were the first to get it. You can imagine that he winces whenever someone says 'AIDS'. Some of his people pushed back, though."

"I never thought that I would say it", Roderich said, "now I feel sorry for America."

"Don't let Cuba hear you say that," Gilbert said with a chuckle. "Not to mention all the South American nations that I have met through Russia do not like Alfred hogging all the attention."

Gilbert set aside the pack of condoms and slipped off his jeans. Roderich slipped his arms around Gilbert's waist and hugged him. He rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder and stared at Elizaveta opening the cap on the lubrication. When Gilbert took his underwear off, Roderich was pleased to see that he was erect, his member dark red against his pale skin. 

Elizaveta lunged beside Roderich and started kissing him. Her hands went everywhere, trying to warm him up again, tracing down to his reawakening erection. She stroked her delicate fingers up and down the shaft. It had been years since they touched each other, but he didn't want to delay being plowed by Gilbert by something so silly as premature ejaculation. Yes, he could recover, but it was still delaying it. 

Elizaveta must have been just as eager to see them get on with it. "Are you ready?," she whispered.

Roderich nodded. "Should I turn around?"

"Could you go on your knees and elbows, please?" Roderich was surprised to hear Gilbert say that.

"What, no, now face my awesome five meters, _Schlampe_?"

"You're not some annoying country that I am destined to conquer now, Austria. I'm thinking of you in a different way since I was behind that wall, and I am not sure how I am going to say it."

Elizaveta laughed. "If you won't tell him, I will."

Gilbert looked away and back to Elizaveta. "Could you?" Elizaveta smirked at him, and brushed Roderich's stray dark cowlick from his ear.

"He sometimes thought about what happened if we got caught. If we moaned too loudly, or had a nosy neighbor in the resort. He talked about if they broke down the door and saw us on the floor, naked and trying to touch what we haven't touched since the fucking wall came up." Gilbert moved off the bed, causing the bed to creak and sigh. Elizaveta poured lubrication on her palm, and moved her hand slowly on Gilbert's covered member. He sighed and chuckled as she whispered some more.

"The Stasi were there, the AVH, sometimes he added the KGB. They would stand there, shocked. They told us that if we stopped what we were doing, they would be lenient. They told us that they were going to shoot us if we didn't put our clothes on and surrender." Gilbert stood at Roderich's back, parting his flat but soft bottom with his thumb. He took the bottle of lube from Elizaveta's hands and poured some on his fingers. Moving his hand away, he leaned over to kiss Elizaveta on the top of her head. 

Roderich shivered when he felt a cold and slippery finger inside him, teasing his prostate. Elizaveta kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. "We imagined you not listening, your hair all messy, trying to get your mouth and your hands on me, then on Gilbert, licking and kissing all our bare flesh." 

Roderich stuttered out, "It's t-true. I wouldn't care. I would want to have you both as much as possible."

Gilbert slipped more fingers inside Roderich. "I wanted to fuck you first, but yeah, I want to do that later. Maybe after we get some breakfast. Please continue, Hungary."

Elizaveta reached behind her and unhooks her bra. Her breasts bounced and wobbled out. She dropped the bra on the bed, and giggled. "Remember when we tried to screw Austria together once? New Year's Eve? I think it was after Roderich and I were married, but before the turn of the century. Our elbows and knees kept banging into each other, and we got testy with each other. Thank goodness no one could hear us, because I think what we were doing was illegal in many parts of the empire."

Roderich was staring at the bare breasts, but then lifted his eyes to Elizaveta's face. "I just remember being happy to be held between you two. I had to calm you down. I kissed you two, told you that you didn't have to argue on my account, rubbed your sore legs and arms."

"I know that I tried to start an argument with you, that it was between Lizzie and me," Gilbert added, while slipping his fingers out and wiping them against a handkerchief.

"I was between you and Lizzie, and I should have a say in this."

"Oh right, you did say that. But this was leading to the present, right?"

"We talked about trying that again while the various secret police were gawking at us." Elizaveta stroked Roderich's cheek, dragging her fingers slowly over his mole. Roderich whimpered, but kept his knees and elbows on the bed.

Elizaveta took pity on her ex-husband, and leaned her breasts to Roderich's face. He latched onto her nipple, and sucked slowly. Elizaveta sighed, and stroked the beauty mark again. Roderich then felt something hot and solid sliding into him--not five meters, but still bigger than fingers. He moaned, and Elizaveta could feel vibrations through her body.

"We fit together much better in my head," Gilbert said as if he was being strangled. He did not move, but stayed inside Roderich, with his hands on the other man's hips. "Sometimes, when I make this up in my head, I get selfish and I am the one in the sandwich. Then I could feel me in her and you in me. Her horse riding thighs around me, and your skinny hips against me. The important thing is, we don't stop. Her tawny hair spills over me while she rides me. I'd say "my dick", but I think that she would riding my whole body. She would be clutching my shoulders and her thighs would be gripped over my thighs."

Gilbert made short thrusts inside Roderich, and yelped. "You know, I think that you would be touching her while you fucked me. You would be playing with her nipples, stroking her back and thighs. You would be going in and out of me as slow as you could stand."

"Are you trying to do that, Prussia?"

"I don't know. Did you just call me Prussia so that I would go faster?" He made a slow and long thrust out, then back in.

Roderich turned to look behind him. "I might have."

"Not going to work, young master."

"We will see." Roderich turned back to Elizaveta with a smirk.

As if she received a signal, Elizaveta slipped one of her hands into her underwear. Both men's eyes moved toward her fingers stroking under bright red silk. "I know why he is being slow, Roderich. I am going to tell, Gilbert, because I know that the awesome you would never admit it. He wants to savor fucking you. He wants to enjoy it. Not as a conqueror, not even as a lover, but as a man about to be executed."

Gilbert looked like he wanted to yell at Elizaveta to stop talking, but he was already buried inside Roderich. He rocked back and forth and shouted "All right, fine. I had been dissolved. I had been living off borrowed time as East Germany. I don't even know why I am alive."

Elizaveta pushed her fingers in deeper and kept talking. "I have an idea of what you think is keeping you alive. You shouted something while you were pounding into me and I was telling about police trying to pull you out and off of us. 'No! They are the only ones keeping me alive.' When I asked you afterwards, you tried to say that you were joking. I grew up with you. I know when you are serious."

Roderich looked back, and could feel his eyes watering. "Do you believe this?"

Gilbert stopped moving. "I have no lands. My people belong to other countries. I--I couldn't see my little brother until now. The only people who seemed to care whether I was alive or dead were you, Austria, you and Hungary. You may find me a pain in the ass, you may think that I am a third wheel that you two sometimes take for a ride, but you are my friends. Better friends than I expected."

They were silent and still. Elizaveta then gripped Gilbert's hand, pleased to feel old calluses of ancient weapons on his palms. Roderich shifted on his side, trying not to dislodge Gilbert. His slender hand joined in theirs. Gilbert shifted as well, gripping around Roderich's hips with his legs.

Then Gilbert started to pound Roderich hard. Roderich's face was against Elizaveta's breasts, but still he hung onto their hands. Elizaveta was panting as her other hand caressed her clit, but still she hung onto their hands. Gilbert thrashed like drowning man, gripping Roderich's hip like the edge of a dock. He still felt two friends hold his hand.

Elizaveta closed her thighs around Roderich's member, giving him just enough skin contact as he thrust between them. Gilbert bites Roderich on the shoulder. He loved being bitten, but he wasn't going to spill just yet. He licked one of Elizaveta's nipples while he moved between her thighs and Gilbert's cock.

The creaking bed sounds came faster and louder, and Elizaveta watched Gilbert shut his eyes and purse his lip. She brought the intertwined hands and kissed Gilbert's knuckles.

Gilbert's bright red eyes popped open. "Lizzie, Roddy" he moaned. He moaned louder as he pounded his orgasm out. Elizaveta shuddered and felt herself shake from her own climax. A few seconds later, Elizaveta felt something hot spill on her thighs and Roderich lift his head from her breasts.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to hold out . . ." Roderich said with wide eyes. Gilbert shifted himself out with a grunt, and leaned against Roderich's hip.

They still held each other's hands. Maybe it wouldn't keep him alive. But they did not let go until Gilbert said something about breakfast at West's place. They washed their hands and the parts that had fluids on or in them. They got dressed in the quiet room. Gilbert glanced at them, then at their hands, and said "I am sure that he expects me to return home anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of it was inspired by this headcanon: "When Austria first saw Prussia after the Berlin wall fell, he dropped his dignified composure, and ran to hug him."
> 
> AVH, or Államvédelmi Hatóság (State Protection Authority), was the secret police of the Hungarian Communist government. More information is at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_Protection_Authority. I did notice a tidbit on Raoul Wallenberg, but that is another tale.
> 
> Bayern/Bavaria is a minor character in the Hetalia comics. I have a headcanon that former countries sometimes make appearances at significant events in their region. September to October is when the Oktoberfest beer festival is held in Munich.
> 
> 1934 was the abolition of the Free State of Prussia, incorporating it into Germany. The legal abolition of Prussia happened in 1947.
> 
> "The communist German Democratic Republic was established in the historic "Mitteldeutschland" (Middle Germany). Former German territories east of the Oder and Neisse rivers, mainly the Prussian provinces of Pomerania, East Prussia, West Prussia, Upper Silesia, Lower Silesia, the eastern Neumark of Brandenburg, and a small piece of Saxony were thus detached from Germany." from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Germany, with quoted passage at https://books.google.com/books?id=8GpbeasuxGEC&pg=PA36#v=onepage&q&f=false
> 
> Sachsen is another name for Saxony
> 
> I have no idea what the story is about nations and their susceptibility to STDs, and if it applies to historic nations. I went with the option that would show Prussia trying to adjust to his new circumstances.
> 
> I was referring to various organizations and protest groups like Act Up. I remember coverage of the AIDS epidemic as it infected people other than men having sex with men. Perhaps I should research it more thoroughly. 
> 
> I have never been sure how nations regarded 'forbidden' sex acts. I imagine that they knew that they were done, no matter what laws were passed against them. Some of them did it, and some avoided it. I am not just talking about men having sex with men, I am also talking about oral and anal sex between men and women. I may write a story about Prussia got any sexual experience after he was a duchy. Some folks have him as still inexperienced, and I can respect their reasons for doing so. 
> 
> _Schlampe_ : German for 'slut'


End file.
